Sasori Leyroad
Sasori Leyroad (サソリリーロード, Leyroad Sasori) is one of the many deuteragonists of Clandestine Knights. Sasori is the upcoming King of Florin, an old country island on the sea, however, some of his people have been disappearing over the span of several months. It's Kida, Jungkook, and Eden's duty to see what they can do. Sasori holds the title for," The White Rose of Pride." Seeing how Sasori only cared for him without regards to others. Appearance Sasori is considered handsome amongst his people and everyone around him, with reddish-brown hair in a topknot and purple eyes. He does cut his hair sorter though, when he leaves his kingdom, seeing it as a way to leave things behind. Leaving it in a shaggy brown hair, sometimes it's neat and styled when he had the strength and isn't lazy enough to do so. Sasori has purple eyes, some say they even "sparkle" at night because of his ability to see in the dark from training himself as a child, whenever he'd get lost as a child in the mountains. Sasori isn't fond of wearing his traditional clothing he's made to wear at the kingdom, he usually wears a loose red, gray, and orange top and green hakama with a kind of white bandaging around his calves. He much rather likes to wear his Western-styled clothing, something in burgundy pants, and a lighter color jacket with a white shirt underneath when he's blended in with the other people of his kingdom. Sasori is known for his "Cheshire" like the expression, being the king of a poker face, no one really knows what his intentions are because he's not one to show his expressions easily. Personality Sasori has a charming if somewhat sadistic personality and is fond of sarcasm. He's known for how charming he can be, often saying and getting whatever he wants by a matter of mere words. He enjoys pulling pranks on the other Roses members with Robin, especially on Karna & Eden since they're the easiest targets. As much as he tries to hide it most of the time with teasing and rudeness, Sasori is a good-natured fellow seems to be the type of person who likes to keep important information to himself, just to see what happens, but he won’t hesitate to jump in to save someone of his land. He also speaks without a filter but happens to be one of the sharpest amongst the Roses. Due to his nature, Sasori has no interest in being King, because he knows what a "King" can only save the kingdom from just a throne, he wants to actually help his people from pain and sorrow. Sasori likes to drink heavily though, because he thinks its fun, and it makes his stomach feel full. Often enjoying one with Oz, Tsubasa, or Lavi, but he likes asking Kida to join when none of the other boys are around to bother him about it. When it comes to his feelings towards Kida, he's one of the Rose's at is the most obvious about it. Often teasing her about her looks for the day, or lightly patting her bum whenever he's near. Sasori has a tough skin too, often laughing at Robin or Ikuto when they try to make smart remarks at him, easily challenging them to a duel if they dare try him anymore; Sasori easily beating them in a sword match or the like. Sasori has an odd knowledge of old things as well; like noting certain things about animals or knowing certain country polities by heart. Synopsis Sasori is the next to take the throne, but he wants nothing of it. He wants to travel, but he refuses to hand it to his corrupt uncle who intends to use the villagers as slaves for the nearby borders. Sasori is short on help when the neighboring country tries to take his people, but dia and disks come to help. Sasori homunculi counterpart gives the other country some night crawlers and black blood to fight back. He ends up handing the crown over to his close friend since childhood, who actually ends up being his brother; Kasuka. Abilities High Intelligence *Sasori is known for being quick on his wit and is better on his own when it comes to thinking *Sasori is known for being highly sharp and on his toes when it comes to dire situations to come up with strategies and the like. * He is known to be able to formulate well in advance to work with his plans. *He also has been able to take advantage of an enemy's weaknesses and exploit them to help gain an advantage over them. Expert Swordsman *Sasori is one of the greatest swordsmen within the Roses, and in his country, but he still recognizes Leo's great strength and skill. *He usually helps tutor Robin because of his lack of swordplay and likes to spare with Leo. *Sasori's swordplay style is more flatly, as he shows his wit and expressions as he fights, but he uses it like a facade to lure people into his true intentions. Hidden Dragon (隠されたドラゴン) *Hidden Dragon is the equipped and gifted to him by Drake after he formed a bond with Kida, since he is a master of the sword. *Hidden Dragon is a long katana with a white hilt, with a golden bronze bow-shaped tsuba. He carries it in a white scabbard attached to a strap hanging on his waist. *If you listen close enough to the sword, you can hear the buzzing of the electricity running through the blade. **It also shocks anyone that isn't Sasori if you touch it. Vívido Voltio (フラッシュボルト, Vivid Volt) *The magic Sasori is granted because of his Aria, it's Lightning Magic. *It allows him to produce and manipulate lightning and electricity at his will, having complete control over its manifestation. *He usually uses it to surround Hidden Dragon as he attacks or he points Hidden Dragon like a spear and allows the discharge to extend out. *Depending on Sasori's level of Reiastu, he can generate electrical discharges at a distance or at close-range. The blast usually depends on his ability to control it. Trueno Rugiente (轟音, Roaring Thunder) *Sasori's signature ability, he can only use for a short amount of time because it takes too much of his Spirit Energy, thus, he can only use it in extreme measures. *Sasori merges with Drake into something of a buzzing and vibrant thunderbolt. Transforming his own body into electricity, turning himself into a lightning bolt, whose size can vary from mere, fast-moving sparks to large pillars of lightning. Though when he's standing still, Sasori's body is clearly engulfed in an electrical surge of white lightning. In which, the only thing is depictable is his eyes, facial features, the silhouette of his clothing and the red markings that show up below his eyes. *This also allows Sasori to let physical and magical attacks pass harmlessly through his body when he's transformed, this form also grants him some traits typical of real lightning: he's shown capable of freely moving around at high speed and to travel over long distances, rapidly appearing at his destination from places away from sight as though as he was teleporting, as well as to electrocute everything crossing his path, with the voltage of his bodily electricity being high enough to wreak havoc throughout a large airship. *He generates lightning in his mouth and releases it in a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of him. The special effect of this attack, aside from the high damage it causes, is that, even if the target survives, the lightning paralyzes them to a degree, leaving them numb, but usually, this terminates any enemy it's used on. Though after this use, Sasori will faint for a while. Trivia *Sasori is an extremely heavy drinker and usually drinks at night with Tsubasa and Oz because they "share the same old soul he does." *Sasori enjoys sparing in his free time or nap. When he does spare, he's usually found doing so with Leo for a fun match. If Sasori is feeling in particularly cocky that day, he'll challenge Lavi, to which he always loses. **Because of his skills with the sword, he teaches Robin so he may learn more, as well with Senri even though they don't get along. *Sasori's mood typically changes with the weather, when it's hot, he's usually in a good mood, but when it's cold and raining, Sasori makes sure to terrorize everyone. *Sasori misses home a lot since he hasn't left the country before, so Eden and Leo help Kida with making some of his food from home. *Sasori also likes to tease a lot of the younger Roses for their profound crush on Kida, thus, he usually sneaks a kiss on her cheek or lips just to irritate them. *Sasori likes to nap a lot, so he and Tsubasa nap in the lounging area during the noon. *Sasori likes to live the modern life and is usually wandering around the city on his own to explore the world. Sometimes running into Karna at work, or Henry on odd jobs, or Eden and Robin beating up someone. *Due to Ikuto's magic, he managed to get a job at Kida's high school as the Kendo and History Instructor. **In which, he teases the living hell out of her constantly, but he's extremely overprotective of her when people come to "pick" on her.